the_giftedfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Raymond J. Barry
Raymond J. Barry ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. In The Gifted verkörpert er die Rolle des Otto Strucker. Biografie Filmografie *1977: Zwischen den Zeilen *1977: Der Untermieter *1977: Sur Faces *1978: Eine entheiratete Frau *1978: Daddy, I Don't Like It Like This *1980: You Better Watch Out *1983: The Face of Rage *1985: Insignificance - Die verflixte Nacht *1985: Im Jahr des Drachen *1985: Agentin mit Herz *1986: Playing for Keeps *1986: Slow Burn *1986: Heiße Hölle L. A. *1987: It's a Living *1987: Drei auf dem Highway - Three for the Road *1987-1988: The Oldest Rookie *1988: Der Cop *1988: Daddy's Boys *1989: Geboren am 4. Juli *1990: Das Camarena-Komplott *1991: Dezemberbraut *1991: Valkenvania - Die wunderbare Welt des Wahnsinns *1991: K2 - Das letzte Abenteuer *1992: Drei Wege in den Tod *1992: The Turning *1992: Geschichten aus der Gruft *1992: Rapid Fire - Unbewaffnet und extrem gefährlich *1992: L.A. Law - Staranwälte, Tricks, Prozesse *1993: Der Preis der Lust *1993: Falling Down - Ein ganz normaler Tag *1993: Cool Runnings - Dabei sein ist alles *1993: Palm Springs Detectives - Ausweglose Jagd *1994: Frasier *1994: No Panic - Gute Geiseln sind selten *1994: Melrose Place *1994-1999: Akte X: Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI *1995: Ans Messer geliefert *1995: Sudden Death *1995: Dead Man Walking - Sein letzter Gang *1996: Die Kammer *1997: Mad City *1997: Bloody Wedding - Die Braut muß warten *1997: Flubber *1997: Eating Las Vegas *1998: Für das Leben eines Freundes *1998: Wind on Water *1998: Liv *1998: Four Corners *1998-1999: Hyperion Bay *1999: Wasteland *2001: Trügerische Stille *2001: Training Day *2001: New Port South *2001: Recoil *2002: UC: Undercover *2002: Interview with the Assassin *2002: Push, Nevada *2002-2011: CSI: Vegas *2003: Voll verheiratet *2003: Polizeibericht Los Angeles *2003: The Tulse Luper Suitcases, Part 1: The Moab Story *2003: The Tulse Luper Suitcases: Antwerp *2004: The Tulse Luper Suitcases, Part 2: Vaux to the Sea *2004: Alias: Die Agentin *2005: Crossing Jordan: Pathologin mit Profil *2005: Law & Order *2005: Ein Leben in Koffern *2006: Steel City *2006: Mystery Woman: Redemption *2006: Little Children *2006: Slumberland *2007: Plane Dead: Zombies on a Plane *2007: The Death and Life of Bobby Z *2007: Walk Hard: Die Dewey Cox Story *2008: Welcome to the Captain *2008: American Crude *2008: Hotel California *2008: The Candlelight Murders *2008-2009: The Cleaner *2008-2010: Cold Case - Kein Opfer ist je vergessen *2009: Lost *2009: Charlie Valentine *2009: Dark Legends - Neugier kann tödlich sein *2009: The Order *2009: Set Apart *2010: Law & Order: New York *2010: Hamill *2010: Navy CIS: L.A. *2010: Across the Line: The Exodus of Charlie Wright *2010-2015: Justified *2011: Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier *2011: The River Murders *2011: The Closer *2012: The Yellow Wallpaper *2012: New Girl *2013: The Devil's in the Details *2013: Grey's Anatomy: Die jungen Ärzte *2014: 3 Days to Kill *2014-2015: The 100 *2015: Winter Light *2015: Apokalypse Los Angeles *2015: Sleep with Me *2016: The Purge: Election Year *2016: Ray Donovan *2016: Day of Reckoning *2016: Brave New Jersey *2016-2017 *2017: Feud *2017: Training Day *2017: Gotham *2017: You're the Worst *2017: No Postage Necessary *2017: Desolation *2017: The Dot Man *2017-2018: The Gifted *2018: White Orchid *2018: Shooter Kategorie:Darsteller